


Something Beautiful

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Legacy, Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Quorra recognized that music.





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/gifts).

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 18, 2013 as “Drabble Request #13 - Paige and Quorra” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 6, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

The program across the way wasn’t in medic green, and her hair was styled different–but Quorra recognized that music. Lithe fingers danced across the flickering cubes sending ripples of light and sound around each touch.

“You okay, Quorra?” Sam asked, turning around. She had stopped in the middle of the street and he looked worried.

“I am fine, Sam,” Quorra answered. She bit the bottom of her lip, and rubbed the ISO sigil on her upper arm. She wore it openly now, and while it no longer bothered her to be known for what she was–seeing that program’s face brought back memories. A clotted mixture of happiness tinged with regrets. Quorra smiled at Sam, appreciating the crinkle of worry in the corners of his eyes–so much like his father’s. “I have something I must do. I’ll be just a minute.”

“Quorra?” Sam called out as she turned on her heel and headed toward the music.

The program sat outside a cafe, her legs crossed under the table. The instrument was laid out on the table as she played, and the music was loud enough to be heard from the street. Quorra couldn’t see a donation box, but a small stack of credits was growing on the other end of the round tabletop.

Paige had changed.

Quorra stood behind her about a foot, glad SamFlynn had respected her wishes and stayed in place across the yard. He crossed his arms and waited against a wall while Quorra took in her fill of a program she hadn’t seen in a long time. Paige’s hair was up in a bun, to start. Instead of the full cover body suit the folks of Argon usually wore, she had updated to a User-Style dress. The halter top tied around the back of the neck, and hugged her waist until it flowed out into a full skirt that stopped at the knees. Her high heeled shoes bore a familiar pattern from her old uniform.

Paige’s light lines were still red.

SamFlynn had allowed the Programs in the system to choose their own light line colors during the reconstruction. SamFlynn also had installed an entire new wardrobe of clothing and uniform styles to foster individuality between the programs. The clothing was a large change, but everyone knew the Light Lines were everything. Most chose to stay white, or went with teal, blue or even the odd yellow here or there. Quorra had even seen someone in pink.

Remaining Occupation Red was a rare, and telling choice.

Quorra took a steadying breath. She approached Quorra’s side, and tried to smile. “It looks like you survived. I’m glad.”

Paige stopped playing, and her head whipped around. Her eyes were wide for a flash, but narrowed quickly. She placed a hand on the table top and pushed out of her seat. Her mouth twisted into a fierce, warrior’s scowl. “It’s you.”

Quorra opened her mouth–Paige grabbed her wrist and Quorra saw the sky. She’d been flipped over on her back, and her arm was twisted painfully with her hand reaching to the sky. Paige still held her wrist, smirking as she stood behind her head while Quorra was laid out on her back. The shock wore off after a moment, and Quorra immediately pinged SamFlynn to stop his approach to the attack. Paige deserved at least one or two hits. It was the least Quorra could allow. SamFlynn backed off after a second of hesitation and crossed his arms. 

Quorra returned her attention to Paige. Her smirk wasn’t cruel as Quorra expected–only amused. Quorra laughed, “You remembered.”

“I did,” Paige said, her mouth turning into a friendlier smile. She turned her hand around, sliding it into Quorra’s, and pulled the ISO off the ground with a single pull. Paige let go of Quorra’s hand, and brushed her bangs to the side. “I’ve also…learned a lot since then.”

Quorra felt the weight of her words, and saw the drop in Paige’s shoulders. Quorra put her hand on the program’s shoulder. “About?”

“The ISOs, Tesler, The Occupation,” Paige said, her voice weary but strong. She set her hand over Quorra’s and squeezed. “Myself.”

“I’m glad,” Quorra said. She brushed her hair behind her ear. “I should probably apolo–”

“Don’t,” Paige interrupted. “It’s done and over, and I’m sure I have far more apologies left un-addressed and unspoken than you ever will.”

“I understand,” Quorra said. Silence hung in the air around them, and it was oppressive. If she couldn’t apologize, Quorra would make it up somehow else. And it would be something honest. She looked at the music light board, and tapped the edge. “I’m glad you’re still playing. It still sounds beautiful.”

“It’s still just something I’ve made up,” Paige said, averting her eyes to the ground. She tangled her fingers together and shifted. “It’s nothing special.”

“It is,” Quorra said. “It is, Paige. I’m really glad you can still do this.”

“So am I,” Paige said, smiling. She met Quorra’s eyes and tapped the table. She hesitated, but eventually asked, “Did you want to hear more?”

“Yes,” Quorra said, eagerly climbing into the seat across from her. She pushed the credits aside and crossed her arms on the table. “I would love to.”

SamFlynn snorted, and walked away with a smile at the same time Paige took her seat. Quorra closed her eyes and listened to the music, something beautiful.


End file.
